Sanguubashi Takezou
Takezou is a otaku and one of the three infants sent to earth from polaris before the story began. He is a king candidate for the king of polaris. Background Takezou is a otaku who likes anime, manga, pro wrestling, Heavy Metal, and video games. He gets a nosebleed whenever he sees a girls he likes. Takezou is also a very good at drawing and he taught Ichimatsu how to draw. Takezou is also known as $Lucky(Pronounced Dollar Lucky) among other gamers and otaku. He is noted to be a gaming god. For his great finger speed and incredible skill at playing video games, which was developed from playing video games constantly everyday for years. Takezou likes a girl who plays video games at a local arcade he goes to. However he does not know this girl is Mao Kujou a girl who often scolds him for playing game in class and is their class rep as well as then aquarius maiden. He has a very clear headed and tactical mind. He knows when people are playing mind games, how to deal with and stop those mind games as well as play mind games with people himself. He told Ichimatsu "It's hard to differentiate between Rescuing someone and being defeat." According Ichimatsu, takezou wouldn't give his all in anything he did. His version of reality and what was real was inconsistant. He had a unreasonable bias. If ichimatsu ever mentioned doing something he would go into his own fantasy world. He had no interest in a unreasonable world where he would have to sweat. Ichimatsu thought takezou may have began to change. After seeing him dash to save Mao and getting hurt in the process. While Takezou gained a new level of respect for ichimatsu for always fighting. After experiencing pain he came to believe fighters are truly amazing. Because they take the constant pain and fear in their hearts and keep fighting and moving forward. "Rejecting the pain and fear in your heart is strength." He came to think. He also came to realize that is hard to do anything by just deciding to any the world without knowing anything. But he still rejected such things anyway. It was his first time falling and pushing himself up off of his back and experience pain. And he kept doing so in order to save the aquarius maiden. He is called Take by Momoko who he noted had reflexes of a god. Takezou has said he can stop a hundred bullets before his eyes. Yet he couldn't see her move. During he training with Momoko he became a one handed fighter. Introduction Arc Takezou was told by carmina that he is a king candidate for the throne of polaris and that the only girls that he may be able to have any relationship with is the 12 zodiac maidens due to the magic spell placed on him as a infant. He encounters the aquarius maiden but does not know it at a aracde center and comes to like her. Yet does not realize that she is his own classmate due to the difference in the styling of her hair at the time. Soon after he is given the power and protection of the stars from carmina which he infused with his portable gaming system. After the truth about Utamaru and his group is revealed as well as the threat known as Big Bang 0 a number of people from the very organization appears. Takezou then shows off his power by summoning Devilock and quickly dispatches them. Zodiac Maiden Arc Takezou goes to the arcade to play games and look for the pig tailed girl who he hasn't realized is mao. He meets kamiitchi who asks him to team up with him to get girls. He denied him even though it seems like a good deal. Later at night he sees the pig tailed girl who still hasn't realized is mao running down the street and he follows her. At that time he aquarius constellation has disappeared and mao is getting sleep. When a parasite manipulated Kamiichi attacks her and she falls asleep takezou then runs in to stop him and save her. For the first time in Takezou's life he ran and experience pain. Getting hit, building up a swear, failing, experiencing pain and even shedding blood. All in order to save the aquarius maiden. He came to realize nothing is easy in the world. And no one can just do things without knowing anything. He also gained a new level of respect for Ichimatsu and came to understand what strength is. He was told by Carmina that Two Zodiac Maidens had died and calmed Ichimatsu down by stated they were in another country there was no way they couldn't have gotten to them in 24 hours. When Ichimatsu disappears Takezou and Koume worry and track him down. They appear just in time to protect and save him from Taimat. And commence a full force attack when nero and jyuuzou. By combining his power with Jyuuzou's they scare away Taimat. In the aftermath after Pandora announces in a half a year Taimat will come to eat Ichimatsu Takezou and Koume each take a mark. He ends up with Dodo's Mark. The next day along with Koume and Ichimatsu he gets a letter to fight. Koume and Takezou arrive on the roof and find Ichimatsu tied up and a girl. The girl reveals herself to be Momoko Takayashiki yet he can't remember her and she reveals she attacked Ichimatsu and tied him up. Takezou is shocked because even though the talk of ichimatsu being dangerous has be questioned as of late compared to his days in middle school. Ichimatsu was still a fearsome and powerful delinquent. He couldn't believe a girl beat him. She told them that she acts like a quiet girl who wouldn't stand out. She surprises them when she tells them she can't sense Valcan anymore. And that Valcan didn't notice her because of Mao and Yumi and because of her own power and skills he didn't realize she existed. She then goes on to reveal herself as the Gemini Zodiac Maiden. She tells them she is unlike the others. She knows everything and she doesn't need protection, she can fight and protect herself because she is strong. She taunts them by implying they are weak and she is strong. And she proves it in a instant when she closes in on Takezou. Again she is shocked. He knows he has weak reflexes but he is capable of stopping a hundred bullets before his eyes tet he didn't even see her coming. He questioned is she had the reflexes of a god. Momoko went to reveal further that she meant to meet with them sooner and that she had placed that letter in ichimatsu's locker. And had intended on meeting ichimatsu talking to him but some delinquents showed up and started a fight. Since the she formed a plan and watched everything that had happened up until this point from the shadows. She came to the conclusion that they are really weak and only made it up to know due to luck. And that they'll die before getting eaten by Taimat and the rest of the zodiac maidens with the exception of her will die as well. He was shocked once again when ichimatsu broke out of his restraints and bowed down to her and begged him to train them. Momoko accepted and said she would train them for thirty days. He wondered if he could grow strong enough to fight against their enemies but koume gave him confidence saying they could. He then went on to tell Yumi the truth with Ichimatsu once she stormed up onto the roof demanding answers. Once the training starts he foolish asks where could he charge his cell phone battery and complained that the summer of his 16th year has all but vanished. Momoko has takezou move a large number of marbles using chopsticks from one bowl to another and with only his left hand. She explained they were training only his left hand because the keys to using his power within that is the game system are the buttons on the keypad. It's complex but it's possible to keep his left hand only on the buttons. Momoko told takezou she planned on making him able to fight with only his left hand. He thought it would be easy at first but found out how difficult it truly was when Momoko revealed that the Chopsticks were made to be 2 KG. He quickly believed even if he had a year there was no way he could do it. He ended up becoming frustrated doing it for seven days until he remember when he taught Ichimatsu how to draw. And then thought to use those same principles when dealing with his arm and moving the marbles. Momoko noted that now that he has figured it out he could probably finish by the end of the day. Dodo & The 12 Penances Arc. By the end of his training Monoko though that she had turned all three of them into monsters. After meeting up with Nero and Jyuuzou with the rest of the group, Jyuuzou is kidnapped and taken through a portal. They all jumped through and ended up in the Grand Canyon. They split up into groups with Takezou teaming up with Momoko. When they come across the enemy Takezou decides to hit by himself because he realized that his mark was Dodo's finally. Which meant he had a huge target to destroy and wanted to test himself and see how far he has come from his training. He quickly displayed how much his physical abilities had increased when he took many fast and powerful blows from the enemy yet was still standing and barely moved a inch. He then summoned his newest creature: 100 Hands Centipede. Weapons Powers/Abilities Takezou has the power and protection of the stars. Takezou's power of the stars is infused with his portable video game system (that resembles a PSP) Tracking and Sensing ability The video game system has the ability to work as if it is a GPS System. It is capable of tracking and locating Exterrestial Life Forms. (Any non-earth being or item.) Summoning Ability By inserting the respective game disk into the gaming system, Takezou can summon a item, monster or character from the game to use and control. Summons: Devilock- A video game character that Takezou summons, she has extremely large woman with a tail, wings, and horns resembling a devil. Devil Lock is also capable of changing size. At times she is seen as a smaller mini version of herself sitting on takezou's shoulder, head or onto his hair. 100 Hands Centipede: A Mid-Level Boss Monster from Takezou's devilock game. He has a great among of speed and is extremely long and large. With this creature Takezou can create a defensive-offensive style. Because he can easily protect Takezou's body and block and repell any attack. He can attack quickly and disarm and overwhelm the enemy with his 100 hands and legs. Momoko comments that the centipede is Takezou's "hands". Special Moves/ Techniques: 666/Triple 6 Cannon- After takezou inputs the proper combo of commands, Devilock inhales her breathe and then releases a large laser beam like blast from her mouth. Purification Of 100- A overwhelming attack from the 100 Hands Centipede. He with incredible speed attacks with all 100 hands with great force and in a chain like motion sends the enemy flying. Category:Characters Category:Polaris